


Kid on the Loose

by Jellybean96



Series: Providence!AU [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Providence!AU, Worried Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Basically what the title implies. Adian is quite the escape artist.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: Providence!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1180685
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Kid on the Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Been a while since I've posted anything for this little Providence!AU. But I've been reinvigorated recently to post more Skyeward since I've started posting for other fandoms lately. So here we are!
> 
> This one's not super long, but it's just a little something cute that I came up with a while back. I've got plenty of ideas thought up for this little universe, so stay tuned. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Hurrying through the halls of the base, Skye brushes her hair back out of her face as she goes, peering into every room and even a few closets in search of her young son. She's frustrated with herself that she let this happen again. But the last two times it never went this far. She always managed to find him just a few feet away.

"Grant!" she calls out when she sees her husband standing talking to a couple of agents up ahead.

He turns and smiles at her. "Skye, hey."

She quickly comes to a stop in front of him. "Hey, have you seen Adian?"

His brows furrow together tightly. "I thought he was with you."

"He was. I looked away for a second and he was just gone. Max too."

Grant sighs. "That's the third time this week. This is why I said we should put a bell on him so we know where he is."

She frowns at his suggestion. "He's not a dog, Grant. And speaking of the dog, we don't even put a bell on Max."

"But it'd be so much easier to find him if he runs off. Or to at least let us know he's on the move so we can grab him before he gets lost. Again."

Skye closes her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe we're even discussing this right now. We are not putting a bell on our son. End of story." She opens her eyes and looks at him pleadingly. "Now can you please help me find him?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll go this way," he says, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. He looks to the other agents he'd been talking to. "Can you guys keep an eye out for Adian and let us know if you see him?"

Nods of agreement come from each of the agents and then Grant and Skye are off through the base in search of their son. He could honestly be anywhere. The boy is curious just like his mother and tends to get into trouble without really trying.

"Maybe we should split up," Grant suggests, glancing down a nearby hall. "We can cover more ground that way."

Skye sighs and nods. "Yeah, alright. I'll go this way and you go that way." She gestures down two different hallways next to them.

"Text me if you find him."

"Same to you."

They share a quick kiss before going their separate ways to look for their son.

He's not too surprised that the boy wandered off, he's always been curious from the minute he entered the world. That hasn't changed or lessened as he's gotten older. It doesn't help any when Trip and Fitz are constantly showing him new things that could potentially be dangerous that he gets overly excited about. And then he wants to experience that again without waiting for anyone to help him.

Peering into the different labs and rooms that don't require keypad access, he lets out a heavy sigh, almost resigned to the fact that Skye may have more luck finding Adian.

As he's about to turn around, quiet mumbling pulls his attention to one of the labs he'd just passed. His brows furrow as he moves closer, thinking that'd he'd already cleared it.

Stepping quietly into the doorway, he smiles at the sight of his son standing near one of the tables. He's very thankful at that moment that none of the equipment is too close to the edge or on the floor.

Pulling out his phone, he shoots a quick text message to Skye, letting her know where Adian is, before sliding it back into his pocket and stepping into the room to make his presence known, taking quick note of the baby gate that is no longer latched closed.

"Adian."

The boy in question spins around quickly and smiles up at his dad, showing off his incoming teeth. "Daddy!"

"Hey, bud." He crouches down in front of his son. "What are you and Max doing in here?" He runs his fingers through the dog's fur, giving the German Shepherd some attention before focusing on his son. "You scared mommy when you ran off without telling her where you were going."

The two and a half-year-old frowns. "Mama sad?"

Grant nods. "Yeah, bud. Mama was sad when she couldn't find you."

"Sorry."

"It's not me you need to apologize to, kiddo."

"Mama?"

He nods. "Yeah, bud. You need to apologize to mama for running off without telling her."

"Okay. Hi, mama."

Grant looks over his shoulder and gives Skye a small smile when he sees her standing in the doorway.

"Adian Leo Ward," she says sternly, one hand on her hip as she approaches them. "What do you think you're doing?"

Adian frowns, his deep brown eyes shining with tears as he points to the table behind him littered with various pieces of machinery. "Esporin'."

"You were exploring?" she clarifies.

He nods, staying quiet as reaches one of his hands out to curl in Max's fur the other coming up to his mouth.

Skye sighs heavily, kneeling in front of her son.

"Sorry, mama," Adian says, his bottom lip trembling as he sniffles.

Skye smiles softly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and making a mental note to trim them later. "I know you are, baby. You know why I got scared, right?"

Adian nods his head. "Couldn' fin' me."

"That's right. There's a lot of really dangerous stuff here and if you go to the wrong place without me or daddy or one of your aunts or uncles with you then you could get hurt."

"Papa."

Skye smiles. "Right. Papa too. If you go somewhere with Papa then that's perfectly okay."

"Nana too."

"Of course. We can't forget about Nana. But you have to let me or daddy know that you're going somewhere with somebody. That way we know where you are and don't worry."

Adian sniffles. "Okay."

"Good. Now come here." She opens her arms and Adian immediately dives into them, wrapping his small arms around her neck, burying his face in her hair. "I love you so much, Adian."

"Me too, momma."

.

.

.

"Adian is finally down," Skye announces as she enters her and Grant's room, closing the door behind her. She makes sure the tablet monitoring their son's room next door is turned on and plugged into its charger on the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

"Was he being difficult?" Grant asks from his place on their bed, glancing up from his book.

She shrugs, crossing to the dresser for her pajamas. "No more than usual. He was really apologetic, though. Kept telling me how sorry he was for what happened earlier. He was even trying to caress my cheek like he's seen you do when I start to get worked up about something."

Grant nods. "Ah. He does not like it when you're upset with him."

She smiles over her shoulder at him. "Like father like son."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I guess so. I can't fault him there, though. It isn't any fun when you're upset at either of us. We both live to make you happy. And I know you vetoed the bell idea earlier, but what about some kind of tracking device? We could have Fitz design and make it."

Skye frowns, pausing in unbuttoning her shirt and turning around fully. "We are not putting a tracking device on our son."

"It wouldn't be forever," he assures her. "Just while he's still little and prone to wandering around and getting lost."

She tosses her shirt into the laundry hamper and pulls one of Grant's old t-shirts on, pulling her hair out of the collar. "That's why we have agents around the base who know to keep an eye on him and let us know if he's somewhere he isn't supposed to be."

"But sometimes he goes places where there aren't any agents. Like today. And the baby gates are a moot idea at this point since he obviously knows how to get through them."

"Grant."

"What?"

"We are not putting any kind of tracking device or bell on our son."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas of what they'd like to see from this little world, let me know. I'm always open to more ideas. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
